Laços que o Tempo Não Desfaz
by Cristal Princess
Summary: UA. Após 6 anos sem notícias de Sasuke, seu ex-noivo, Hinata o encontra por acaso durante uma viagem a Paris. O problema: uma pequena garotinha de 5 anos e sete meses, chamada Kahori. O que a descoberta da paternidade fará com a vida deles?
1. Primeiro dia em Paris

**Disclaimer: **A Sakura morreu? Não, né? Então, ta aí a prova de que Naruto não me pertence xD

**Sinopse:** UA. Após 6 anos sem notícias de Sasuke, seu ex-noivo, Hinata o encontra por acaso durante uma viagem a Paris. O problema: uma pequena garotinha de 5 anos e sete meses, chamada Kahori. O que a descoberta da paternidade fará com a vida deles?

**Notas da Autora:** Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que tive um problema com a minha outra fanfic, recebi uma review totalmente sem educação e ofensiva, então estou desabilitando o envio de reviews por pessoas não cadastradas no site. Eu sei, isso é MUITO CHATO. Mas, se você freqüenta muito o site, por que não cria uma conta? :D é rápido, fácil e você poderá comentar em todas as fanfics de todos os gêneros e todos os autores! E quando fizer, não se esqueça de vir aqui me deixar um comentário ;] eu adoro e respeito a opinião de todos vocês.

Enfim, espero que vocês gostem, é o meu primeiro SasuHina. Um SasuHina cheio de SasuSaku, NaruSaku e KibaHina (confusão né? DAS GRANDES XD). _**Talvez **_apareçam cenas hentais, então, por favor, crianças inocentes, fiquem longe XP (tah, como se alguém fosse realmente deixar de ler por isso XP). E ah, olha, eu nunca fui à França, nem à Inglaterra, então eu não sei onde ficam nem como se chamam algumas praças e talz, e eu sou preguiçosa demais pra procurar, aí eu vou inventar, tá? xD Então é isso :D sem mais delongas, apresento a vocês: **Laços que o Tempo Não Desfaz**

**Legenda: **

**x.x.x **seguido por passagens em _itálico_ são flashbacks.

**Capítulo 1 – Primeiro dia em Paris**

Paris, Cidade Luz, do amor e romance. A atmosfera romântica era quase palpável naquele lindo dia de sol. Dizem que o amor em Paris é uma arte, qualquer um pode chegar ali com o coração fechado e se embriagar com o misto de sensações que a cidade despertava: era uma verdadeira festa para os cinco sentidos. Mas o grupo que no momento estava dividindo duas mesas num dos mais requintados restaurantes da França não estava ali por esse motivo. Naruto e sua irmã Ino haviam convencido seus amigos Kiba e Hinata a se juntarem a eles numa relaxante viagem de férias à França, e a pequena Kahori veio com eles, pois Hinata nunca conseguia se separar da filha. Os amigos se conheciam desde crianças, pois freqüentaram o mesmo colégio particular, e suas famílias eram amigas há gerações. A nata da sociedade inglesa era um círculo fechado, no qual as crianças acabavam amigas entre si, pois sabiam que os amigos que fizessem freqüentando o círculo social dos pais, seriam realmente amigos, não apenas aproveitadores gananciosos. Então ali estavam os cinco, curtindo o já quase final da linda tarde de primavera, preparando-se para um almoço tardio, numa das melhores mesas do local, em frente à janela, para que pudessem descansar a vista nas lindas ruas e no céu maravilhosamente azul.

-Ora, vamos, eu me lembro muito bem da formatura. – disse Kiba, depois de tomar mais um gole de champagne Crystal- Eu não estava tão bêbado assim.

-Ah, é? – perguntou Naruto, com um tom provocante- Então você com certeza se lembra de estar dançando a 'conga' em cima da mesa, às 5 da manhã.

-Eu não fiz isso! – riu o homem de cabelos castanhos, passando os dedos entre eles.

-Fez sim! Não fez, Ino? – perguntou virando para a irmã, que ria com uma taça nas mãos.

-Sim, claaaaaro que fez. Eu me lembro direitinho! – disse com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios rosados.

-Não fiz! Hina, diga a eles que eu não fiz nada disso... – implorou o amigo sorrindo de forma carinhosa para a pessoa mais silenciosa da mesa, que colocava um canudo cor-de-rosa no copo de suco da filha, enquanto ria da conversa dos amigos.

A mulher de cabelo escuro e rosto pálido sorriu de forma gentil para o amigo que estava em apuros, e disse com sua voz melódica:

-Claro que não fez, Kiba. Eles estão a te atormentar com isso desde aquele dia, mas não é verdade, como você bem sabe.

Os loiros fizeram uma exclamação de desapontamento enquanto Kiba sorria.

-Viu, adoro como a nossa Hina não consegue mentir! – disse passando os braços em torno da morena e abraçando-a rapidamente- Ela está sempre aqui para salvar minha pele.

-E para acabar com a minha diversão... – disse Naruto, fingindo-se indignado com ela.

-Ah, Naruto-kun, me perdoe. – ela disse com um sorriso singelo- Mas seria injusto começar a atormentar Kiba-kun com isso. Faz oito anos que a gente se formou! Ele ia começar a achar que todo mundo começou a tratar ele diferente depois daquilo...

-Está sugerindo que eu sou complexado?

-Não, não! – ela disse, assustada- Não é isso que eu quis dizer... Não se aborreça, Kiba...

Kiba começou a rir, apertando a bochecha dela em seguida.

-Estou brincando, pequena.

-Não sei como aturo vocês, sinceramente. Sempre ficam tirando uma com a minha cara. – disse a morena rindo.

-Você não pode resistir a nós. – disse Naruto sorrindo.

-Ah, os dois sempre foram assim. – disse Ino piscando para a melhor amiga- Ou melhor, nós todos sempre fomos assim. Por isso que nunca fizemos amizade com mais ninguém; sempre fomos retardados demais.

Eles riram, mas foram interrompidos pela voz fina de Kahori, que, depois de beber o quanto podia de uma vez, perguntou:

-Mamãe, o que é 'retardados'?

Os olhos ônix da criança passavam de rosto em rosto,esperando que, se a sua mãe não contasse, alguns dos tios contaria.

Eles sempre tentavam controlar as palavras que diziam, mas às vezes deixavam escapar alguma que Hinata não queria que sua filha aprendesse. E como ela era uma das menininhas mais inteligentes que já haviam conhecido, ela estava sempre querendo saber tudo.

-Não é uma palavra para menininhas de cinco anos. – respondeu a mãe calmamente, sorrindo para a menina.

-Mas eu tenho cinco anos e sete meses, como o vovô me disse. Isso é quase seis, não é mamãe?

Os adultos se seguraram para não sorrir. A cada dia ela se mostrava mais esperta e encantadora. Todos ali se consideravam também responsáveis pela menina, já que o pai dela nem sabia de sua existência. Todos apoiaram Hinata quando ela soube que estava grávida e participaram ativamente da vida de Kahori. Então era mais do que normal se sentirem orgulhosos da inteligência dela. Às vezes se pegavam discutindo com Hinata o que achavam que Kahori iria fazer na faculdade, para onde iria, essas coisas que pais sonham quando seus filhos são pequenos.

-Não é uma palavra para menininhas de seis anos também. – respondeu aproximando o rosto da bochecha da filha e dando-lhe um gostoso beijo na bochecha.

-Hum. – disse apenas, numa atitude que lembrava muito seu pai.

Tanto que Hinata arregalou os olhos por um segundo, balançando a cabeça em seguida. Pensar naquele homem só lhe traria azar.

-Então, princesinha, o que você vai querer comer? – perguntou Ino, que estava do outro lado de Kahori.

A menininha, que sentava na cadeirinha alta e estava na cabeceira da mesa respondeu:

-Eu não sei o que tem aqui. Na escola só aprendi a falar um pouquinho de francês, não a escrever ainda... – murmurou desapontada por não poder ler qualquer palavra do menu.

-É pra isso que a tia Ino está aqui. – disse sorridente- O que você acha de _Salade frisée aux lardons _de entrada? É uma sala de endívias com cubinhos deliciosos de bacon frito.

Kahori abriu um grande sorriso.

-Eu quero essa entrada sim.

Hinata sorriu olhando a amiga.

-Então serão três. E vocês? – perguntou olhando para os homens.

-Eu acho que vou pedir _Crottin chaud en salade.¹ _–disse Kiba olhando o menu- É isso mesmo.

¹(Torrada com queijo de cabra derretido e salada)

-Eu também. – respondeu Naruto, fechando o cardápio e chamando o garçom, que veio prontamente, e pediu as entradas, e uma garrafa de vinho.

Não demorou muito e o garçom trouxe o vinho e as taças, servindo-lhes. Quando ele se retirou, Naruto ergueu a sua taça e disse:

-Gostaria de propor um brinde. Às melhores férias de nossas vidas! Podemos não estar tão jovens, mas estamos juntos!

-E é isso que importa. – sorriu Ino, completando.

-À nós! – disseram os cinco em uníssono, já que Kahori fez questão de levantar seu copo de suco e brindar também.

-Amanhã nós podemos ir a um parque? – perguntou Kahori, colocando o copo de suco em cima da sua cadeirinha- Eu quero brincar de bola.

-Nós podemos brincar de bola na varanda do hotel, princesinha. Ou na área de recreação. Não precisamos ir a um parque. – disse Kiba.

-Ah, então você me leva pra brincar no hotel, tio Kiba?

-Eu levo sim. Mas eu achei que você ia querer sair com a sua mãe e a sua tia para _compras_.

Hinata e Ino viraram para Kiba, fuzilando-o com os olhares. Naruto se divertia com a cara delas, enquanto Kiba piscava um dos olhos para a criança.

Ele havia dito a palavra proibida. _Compras_. Kahori era uma menininha bem-educada, gentil e inteligente, mas mesmo ela não poderia manter a compostura quando ouvia a palavra _compras_. Ela adorava usar roupas novas, acessórios e comprar brinquedos. E como era a única sobrinha, neta e filha, tinha toda a atenção e todas as coisas que queria. E, claro, a idéia de todos os mimos que ela adorava apagava completamente a vontade de fazer outra coisa.

-Compras! Então nós brincamos outro dia! Amanhã eu vou sair com a mamãe e a tia Ino. – disse colocando as mãos no rosto de forma sonhadora.

-Já era, transformamos nossa princesinha numa consumista... – riu Naruto- Olha o que fizemos!

-Daqui uns anos ela vai pedir o próprio cartão de crédito, pra ir sozinha comprar as coisas dela.

-Nãão! Cartão de crédito só com 12 anos! Não é, Kahori? – disse Ino, quase desesperada- Você vai gostar de fazer compras comigo e com a sua mãe até os 12 anos, né?

Kahori sorriu.

-Eu vou gostar de fazer compras com vocês para sempre!

Hinata e Ino se sentiram nas nuvens.

-Ah, princesinha você é a coisa mais liinda do mundo! – disse Ino enchendo-a de beijinhos.

-Espera ela chegar na adolescência... – disse discretamente Naruto para Kiba, e os dois riram.

Foram interrompidos pelo garçom que trazia as entradas.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sasuke dirigia seu Lamborghini prateado pelas ruas de Paris. Ao seu lado estava uma das mulheres mais lindas do mundo: alta e magra de um jeito atlético, o corpo perfeitamente esculpido por horas de academia, não havia nem ao menos um grama de gordura indesejado. Seu rosto estava devidamente maquiado, os cabelos róseos caíam com graça aos ombros e os olhos verdes impetuosos estavam delineados com lápis preto.

-Onde estamos indo, amor? – perguntou Sakura sem olhar para ele.

Estava muito ocupada se olhando no espelho.

-Ao meu restaurante favorito por aqui: _Le Petit Cœur_.

-Jantar? Já? São seis da tarde. – disse desviando o olhar do espelho para ele.

-Jantamos cedo, passeamos um pouco, tomamos um café e depois vamos aproveitar o quarto, o que me diz disso? – disse sorrindo malicioso, colocando uma das mãos nas coxas finas e perfeitamente torneadas dela, que estavam à mostra, já que usava um curto tubinho preto.

Ela gemeu ao ouvir os planos que ele tinha.

-Se é assim, eu espero que jantemos logo.

Não demorou muito e estavam na porta do elegante restaurante, acompanhando o maître que os levaria até a mesa que ele havia reservado. Tudo correria extremamente bem, se Sakura não fosse levada ao chão quando uma menina que vinha andando distraidamente bateu de encontro com as pernas torneadas dela. A menina pesava pouco, mas, além de estar equilibrada em um salto fino de sete centímetros, Sakura não esperava que alguém viesse de encontro a ela, então tropeçou após o baque e caiu com a bunda no chão. A menininha caiu também, pro outro lado.

-_Pardon, mademoisellle._ – disse a linda menininha se levantando e segurando o vestido, como uma princesinha.

-Quem é que deixa uma menininha de quatro anos andando sozinha por um restaurante? – começou a dizer Sakura, raivosa, ao ser ajudada por Sasuke e pelo maître a se levantar.

-Eu tenho cinco anos e sete meses! – disse Kahori um pouco alto, chamando a atenção de Hinata, Naruto , Kiba e Ino, que vinham distraidamente e preguiçosamente em direção à saída.

-Ah, e é inglesa. – disse Sakura, e em seguida olhou para Hinata que vinha apressada e pegou a menina no colo- Você devia cuidar melhor da sua filha.

-Me d-desculpe, senhorita. – disse Hinata não olhando para nada além da moça- O que quer que ela tenha feito, não foi de propósito e...

Foi quando Hinata olhou para o lado de Sakura e viu quem era o acompanhante da belíssima modelo que estava brigando com sua filha: ele, o homem que ela não queria encontrar nunca mais. Hinata foi ficando cada vez mais pálida, enquanto seu coração batia mais e mais rápido. O mesmo acontecia com Sasuke, que não conseguia tirar os olhos da mulher e da criança que estava em seu colo.

**x.x.x**

_-Você me ama, Hinata? – perguntou com a boca colada à orelha dela- Não sou seu melhor amigo?_

_-S-sim... – respondeu sentindo um arrepio. Sempre os sentia quando estava perto demais dele._

_-Então confie em mim... – disse simplesmente, puxando-a consigo enquanto ia em direção à saída dos fundos do Colégio Kingsley. _

_-Nós vamos ser pegos... – disse Hinata enquanto acompanhava os passos apressados dele, os pequenos saltos do sapato boneca ecoando no mármore do piso._

_-Não. – respondeu ele olhando para ela, sem parar de andar, e abrindo um sorriso- Nós vamos ter o melhor dia de nossas vidas. _

_Ela adorava como o melhor amigo só sorria quando estava ao lado dela. E também adorava como só ele conseguia fazer com que a melhor aluna da série deles aceitasse um convite para cabular aula._

**x.x.x**

Sakura, irritada pela falta de palavras da mãe daquela peste, olhou para Sasuke, querendo exigir que eles fossem logo para a mesa. Mas, ao notar o olhar que seu noivo dirigia às duas, e o olhar que a mulher e as outras três pessoas que pararam atrás dela também dirigiam à Sasuke, Sakura se sentiu excluída e resolveu intervir.

-Vocês por acaso se conhecem? – perguntou num tom de voz alto para o homem que a acompanhava.

-Sim. – respondeu Sasuke secamente, sem olhar para a noiva- Quantos anos você disse que tinha, pequena?

Ele olhava para a criança no colo daquela mulher que ele tanto amou um dia. Não esperava encontrá-la nunca mais, seu coração não estava pronto para isso. Sentiu uma dor que não sentia há muito tempo, ainda mais porque viu que aquele idiota do Kiba estava presente.

-Eu tenho cinco anos e sete meses, como o vovô me disse. – respondeu orgulhosa- Mas eu não sei se deveria falar isso pra o senhor, já que é um estranho e está com uma moça que gritou comigo. Eu não gosto dela.

-Kahori! – repreendeu Hinata, olhando para a filha nervosamente- Peça desculpas à senhorita, você não deveria falar assim com ela.

Sakura lançava um olhar de raiva e desconfiança. Quem seriam aquelas pessoas e que tipo de ligação elas teriam com o **seu** Sasuke?

-Me desculpe, senhorita. – disse Kahori forçadamente.

-Cinco anos e sete meses... Isso significa que... – começou Sasuke, ainda perplexo, olhando para os olhos ônix daquela garotinha. Olhos idênticos aos dele.

-Que há seis anos eu estava com dois meses de gravidez, isso mesmo, Sasuke. – respondeu Hinata corajosamente, olhando nos olhos daquele ser desprezível.

-Mas... Por que você não me avisou nada?

-Mamãe, o que está acontecendo? Quem é esse moço? E por que ele tem olhos iguais aos meus?

-É, Sasuke, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Sakura já no limite da sua irritação.

-Sakura, por favor, vá pra mesa que eu já alcanço você. – disse olhando rapidamente para ela.

Ela arregalou os olhos malvados, mas respirou fundo e seguiu o maître.

-Kahori, vá com seus tios que eu já acompanho vocês. Vá.

Kiba se adiantou e pegou a menina no colo, olhando preocupado para Hinata.

-Você tem certeza que não quer que eu fique aqui?

-Está tudo bem. – sorriu de forma gentil para o homem, um sorriso que fez Sasuke odiá-lo ainda mais- Eu encontro vocês no carro.

-Está bem.

Os quatro saíram do restaurante, mas antes Ino lançou um olhar preocupado para amiga, desejando com toda a força que tudo corresse bem e ela não voltasse para o hotel chorando.

Sasuke olhou nos olhos perolados da mulher à sua frente, e por um segundo, sentiu-se bem por vê-la. Mas a sensação foi embora tão rápido quanto chegou, pois se lembrou do motivo pelo qual haviam terminado.

-Então, por que você não me contou? – perguntou sério.

-O que você esperava que eu fizesse? – perguntou de volta- Depois de você ter terminado comigo daquela forma, depois de ter me acusado de tudo aquilo, você realmente esperava que eu fosse te contar?

-Isso vai além de nós dois, Hinata. Não é uma questão do que sentimos ou deixamos de sentir um pelo outro.

-Sim, tem razão. Mas para que eu iria te avisar? 'Sasuke, você é pai!' – disse cheia de raiva, mas ainda baixo, pois tinha noção de que estavam no meio de um restaurante- Pra você virar e mandar um cheque maldito todo mês e nem se interessar pela criança? Não, eu prefiro que ela não tenha um pai desses, já que eu não preciso do seu dinheiro.

Ele sentiu-se totalmente ofendido com as palavras dela. Nunca fora um canalha insensível. Ok, talvez para os outros ele fosse, mas para ela e os amigos, que na época eram amigos, ele sempre fora atencioso.

-É isso que você pensou que eu ia fazer? Então você realmente nunca me conheceu. Essa criança é minha filha, e eu vou ser um pai para ela da mesma forma que o meu pai foi para mim e meu irmão. Eu tenho o direito de registrá-la no meu nome e eu o farei.

Hinata controlava a imensa vontade de chorar que crescia dentro dela, mantendo o ar sério e o olhar pendurado no dele.

-Onde estão hospedados? – perguntou, em tom imperativo.

-No _Ritz_. –ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Ótimo, nós também. Me informarei em que quarto você está na recepção. Creio que precisamos nos encontrar em um lugar melhor para podermos discutir tudo o que aconteceu.

-Está bem. Adeus. – disse, virando as costas.

Ele segurou a mão dela, impedindo-a de ir embora sem antes escutá-lo. Hinata não virou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

-E eu vou participar ativamente da vida dela, e mandarei os cheques, Hinata. Eu sou um Uchiha, nunca se esqueça disso.

Em seguida ele a soltou, e ela saiu apressada do restaurante em direção ao carro, entrando na Land Rover de Naruto, sentando-se no banco de trás, onde Kiba havia colocado Kahori em sua cadeirinha.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou Ino olhando para trás.

-Conversamos sobre isso no hotel. – respondeu Hinata, apontando discretamente para Kahori.

-Mamãe, quem era aquele moço bonito? – perguntou Kahori, olhando para a mãe.

-Kahori, a mamãe não quer responder a nenhuma pergunta agora. – disse Kiba, passando os dedos pelo cabelo escuro e liso da criança- Por que você não me conta o que vai comprar amanhã?

Hinata agradeceu mentalmente a Kiba por ter desviado a atenção de Kahori, e olhou para a janela. Essas férias eram para ser perfeitas, mas justo no primeiro dia em Paris, elas já estavam se tornando em um pesadelo.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Você esteve quieto durante todo o jantar, e se recusou a responder minhas perguntas. –disse Sakura após mais um momento de silêncio incômodo no carro- Dá pra você me dizer de onde conhece aquelas pessoas?

Sasuke passou uma das mãos pelo rosto, mostrando que estava demasiado nervoso.

-Está bem, você quer respostas? Eu te darei as respostas.

Sakura quase abriu um sorriso de satisfação, mas preferiu manter o ar sério e levantar uma das sobrancelhas, em sinal de curiosidade.

-Aqueles três que estavam com Hinata eram meus melhores amigos durante a infância e adolescência. Hinata foi minha noiva e Kahori... É minha filha.

Sakura não pode evitar arregalar os olhos com a surpresa, em seguida para abaixar as sobrancelhas e deixar a fúria transparecer por seu rosto.

-Filha? Filha? Você tem uma filha e nunca me disse nada? – perguntou num tom estridente, enquanto ele estacionava o carro na garagem do hotel.

-É, filha. – respondeu irritado, olhando para ela- Você acha que eu sabia disso? Que se eu soubesse, eu estaria reagindo dessa maneira?

Ele socou o painel com raiva após desligar o motor. Sakura nunca havia o visto tão irritado.

-Não sabia? Ah, me desculpe então. – disse a contragosto- Mas se não sabia de nada até hoje, há a chance de ela não ser sua filha, certo?

-Improvável. – respondeu passando as duas mãos nas têmporas- Ela é a minha cara, não percebeu? Além disso, a idade condiz perfeitamente com a época que eu e a mãe dela ainda estávamos juntos.

Sakura não gostou da reposta, se recusando a acreditar que outra pessoa tivesse o primeiro filho de Sasuke. Ela sonhava com o dia que o encheria de alegria ao dar à luz a um filho dele. Agora essa fantasia havia sido destruída, já que uma qualquerzinha do passado dele a havia realizado.

A razão para que Sakura não conhecesse nenhum dos amigos de Sasuke era que, apesar de ser inglesa, nunca fizera parte da alta-sociedade londrina. Enquanto Sasuke e seus amigos freqüentavam o melhor colégio da Inglaterra, faziam aulas de línguas estrangeiras, praticavam esportes de alta-classe e compravam nas melhores lojas do mundo; Sakura freqüentava um colégio público na periferia de Londres, usava roupas que um dia pertenceram à irmã mais velha e trabalhava como modelo de meio-período enquanto ainda cursava o ensino médio. Sua vida havia sido sofrida, ajudando os pais a sustentar a casa enquanto tentava estudar. Sendo um fracasso nos estudos, sua vida só melhorou havia três anos, quando finalmente conseguira fazer sucesso mundial como modelo. Agora ganhava mais dinheiro do que um dia sonharia, conseguira ajudar os pais e a irmã, e vivia seu grande romance com o homem mais perfeito que conhecia. E ela não deixaria que ninguém interviesse entre eles.

-Então, o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou suspirando.

-Primeiro vou ligar para o meu advogado. Eu tenho direito a registrá-la no meu nome e a vê-la de vez em quando. – respondeu simplesmente.

-Registrá-la? Vê-la? Você nem conhece a menina. Por que tanto interesse?

-Por Cristo, ela é minha filha, não é? – disse, esquecendo-se do fato de que ainda estavam dentro do carro- Não vou dizer que gosto dessa situação, mas sinceramente, deve ser horrível crescer sem pai. Não posso deixar que isso aconteça com ela.

Sasuke não disse também que era uma questão de orgulho e vingança; Hinata não o queria perto da filha? Ah, ele iria conquistar, não importava o que precisasse fazer para tanto.

Sakura sorriu. Está certo que ela não gostava nada daquela garotinha insuportável e do fato de que ela era filha do seu amado. Mas vê-lo daquela maneira, ela achando que ele estava preocupado com o bem-estar de uma criança, só a fez amá-lo ainda mais.

-Você é definitivamente o homem que mais amo no planeta. – disse, colando rapidamente seus lábios nos dele.

Sasuke não entendeu a súbita mudança de humor, na verdade, nunca entendia, mas gostou. Sakura era uma montanha russa de emoções variadas em curtos espaços de tempo. Ele já havia se acostumado com isso.

-É claro que eu sou. – abriu um sorriso de lado- Agora que tal sairmos desse carro e irmos pra Jacuzzi que nos espera lá em cima?

Ela sorriu com satisfação.

-E ainda tem as melhores idéias.

-Eu sei, sou perfeito. – disse e mordeu os lábios dela com vontade.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hinata se encontrava na grande banheira de mármore do luxuoso banheiro de sua suíte no hotel Ritz de Paris. Havia uma garrafa de vinho aberta no chão e ela segurava uma taça de cristal cheia, enquanto era rodeada pela espuma branca com aroma de lavanda. Não gostava de beber sozinha, mas o seu estado emocional fora seriamente abalado pelo encontro com Sasuke. Havia vivido todos esses anos muito bem sem ele. Sim, ele fora a pessoa que ela mais amou no mundo, mas, depois de tê-la decepcionado e abandonado, Hinata não passou mais do que uma semana chorando por ele. Estava grávida de Kahori na época, e o foco de sua vida deixou de ser Sasuke para se tornar a filha. Kahori e os amigos foram vitoriosos ao tentar suprir o amor e carinho que ela necessitava, menos às vezes durante a noite. Os sonhos que a assombravam e faziam-na acordar chorando nunca a deixaram. E hoje, no que deveria ser um dos melhores dias de suas férias, ele aparecera e despertara nela todas as sensações passadas, do amor ao ódio.

Bebeu um grande gole e fechou os olhos, não conseguindo evitar lembrar-se de tempos muito antigos, de mais de uma década atrás.

**x.x.x**

_-Pára, Sasuke-kun! – pediu manhosa, não conseguindo evitar rir enquanto ele jogava pipocas nela- Meu cabelo! _

_-Fresca. – disse simplesmente, mordendo a bochecha dela em seguida._

_-Ai, isso dói. – ela exclamou, colocando a mão branca em cima do lugar que ele havia mordido, que estava vermelho. _

_Estavam no quarto lilás de Hinata, em cima da grande cama com dossel, assistindo a um filme na tevê. Trajavam a roupa do colégio, mas as camisas já estavam para fora da saia e calça, e os sweaters acinzentados já estavam amarrotados, as meias jogadas a um canto junto com os sapatos. Eram dois adolescentes de quinze anos, melhores amigos, se divertindo ao invés de fazer o trabalho que a professora de Inglês pedira. A dupla Hinata e Sasuke só se salvava porque os dois eram bastante inteligentes, senão os trabalhos de última hora não seriam os melhores da classe._

_-Oh, me desculpe. – disse ele com falsa preocupação- Acho que um beijinho no machucado vai fazer sarar, não é, bebê? _

_Hinata cruzou os braços e virou a cabeça de lado, fingindo não querer saber dele. _

_-Não me ignore, será pior! – avisou com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, puxando-a para si e fazendo cócegas na barriga dela, prendendo-a embaixo de si. Hinata ria muito, era muito sensível na barriga. _

_-Pare! – implorava, sem ar._

_Ele riu e parou, olhando para a amiga embaixo de si, que tinha as bochechas vermelhas e ofegava. Estava mais linda do que o usual, com os cabelos negros e lisos espalhando-se em desordem pelo colchão macio, os olhos exóticos e brilhantes olhando-o com timidez incomum e os lábios rosados entreabertos enquanto ansiavam por mais ar._

_Não conseguindo resistir à tão bela visão, levou seu rosto ao encontro do dela e roçou os lábios rosados com os seus, para em seguida colá-los num beijo singelo. Sabia que aquele era o primeiro beijo dela, e queria fazer dele inesquecível. Crescia em seu peito uma vontade enorme de ser o único a vê-la dessa forma, a tocá-la dessa forma. _

_Colocou as mãos no rosto dela, deixando os cotovelos no colchão para apoiar seu peso neles, não no corpo macio e frágil da amiga. Passou a língua pelo meio dos lábios dela devagar, como que pedindo permissão para abrir as portas do paraíso._

_Hinata os abriu timidamente, receosa de fazer algo errado. Entendera, finalmente, que seu coração sempre pertencera ao adorado amigo, e que esse momento não poderia ser com ninguém diferente. Sentiu seu coração acelerado com a alegria, e enlaçou o pescoço dele com seus braços, enquanto o sentia invadir com sua língua quente e carinhosa._

**x.x.x**

Abriu-os quando escutou batidas à porta do banheiro.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu, Ino. – respondeu a voz doce da loira pro trás da porta.

O quarto que haviam alugado possuía cinco suítes, varanda com Jacuzzi e piscina, sala de jantar, sala de estar e uma sala de jogos. Hinata ficara com o quarto ao lado de Kahori, mas ainda havia liberdade entre todos para transitarem em áreas comuns. O banheiro de Hinata não era exatamente área em comum, mas Ino sabia que podia ir falar com a amiga a hora que achasse necessário.

-Pode entrar, Ino-chan. –disse a morena, antes de beber mais um gole do vinho.

Ino entrou e sentou-se no chão, perto da banheira. Eram amigas há muito tempo e tinham liberdade suficiente para Hinata não se incomodar com a presença da amiga durante o banho.

-Hina-chan, não deveria beber sozinha. – disse, pegando uma outra taça num dos armários do banheiro e enchendo para si.

Hinata abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu sei, as pessoas começam a falar. Mas você vai fazer o grande sacrifício de beber comigo, não é? – a voz estava meio arrastada.

-Sim, sempre. – disse abrindo um sorriso rápido.

Depois de um momento de silêncio, depois de beberem um pouco, Ino falou:

-Então... Como você está?

Sabia que não tinha como a resposta ser positiva, mas precisava iniciar aquela conversa chata em algum momento. Viu a amiga suspirar e olhar para o teto.

-Eu... Eu não esperava vê-lo novamente. – respondeu, colocando uma das mãos na testa- Eu não queria que ele soubesse de nada, mas... Não pude deixar de contar, de jogar na cara dele que nós temos uma filha.

-É compreensível. Mas, por mais que eu não aprove tudo o que o Sasuke fez a você, não poderíamos esconder isso dele pra sempre. Sabe, apesar de tudo ele é o pai de Kahori...

-Eu sei, eu sei... Eu sou grata por isso. Sem ele a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim não poderia existir. – disse abrindo um pequeno sorriso- Só que eu ainda não superei tudo.

Ino contraiu os lábios em compaixão com a dor da amiga.

-Foram 5 anos da minha vida num relacionamento amoroso com ele, né? Os anos mais perfeitos que terminaram em tragédia.

Ino terminou a taça de uma só vez, e disse:

-Sabe, Hina-chan, talvez agora seja a hora perfeita para vocês conversarem sobre aquele dia novamente.

Hinata tirou a taça da boca e endireitou a postura, ficando rígida de aflição só pela idéia de conversar com ele sobre aquele dia.

-Não! – respondeu olhando para a amiga- Eu não quero falar sobre aquilo nunca mais. Já bastou tudo o que ouvi dele naquele dia. Ele nem se importou em me ouvir. E eu duvido que isso tenha mudado.

-Tudo bem, me desculpe por ter sugerido isso. É que às vezes eu sinto da falta das coisas como eram antes. – respondeu Ino com sinceridade- Não que eu não as ame do jeito que são agora. Somos cada vez mais uma família unida. Mas o Sasuke-kun que conhecíamos também fazia parte dela...

Hinata abaixou os olhos, pois ela também sentia falta do antigo Sasuke.

-De qualquer forma – disse Ino depois de algum tempo, ficando ajoelhada ao lado da banheira e olhando no rosto da amiga- as coisas nunca acontecem por acaso. Saiba que eu, Naruto e Kiba estamos aqui por você, e sempre estaremos.

Hinata sorriu com a declaração da amiga, que em seguida deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-Fique melhor, Hina-chan. – disse por final, e sorrindo, saiu do banheiro.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Quando saiu finalmente saiu do banho, Hinata vestiu seu confortável pijama azul-bebê e dirigiu-se para a sala de estar, onde encontrou os amigos e a filha distribuídos pelos grandes e confortáveis sofás e poltronas.

Kahori havia convencido Kiba a assistir um desenho em francês com ela, Naruto estava numa poltrona mais afastada com o laptop, checando os emails pessoais e Ino, que também já havia tomado banho e posto seu pijama rosa, lia um catálogo da Chanel.

-O que há de bom na tevê? – perguntou Hinata sentando-se ao lado da filha.

-Estamos vendo 'A Bela e a Fera'. – respondeu olhando para a mãe- Em francês, e eu entendi quase tudo até agora, não é, tio Kiba?

-É, é verdade. – respondeu ele sorrindo.

-Hum, parabéns, princesinha. – disse Hinata abraçando a filha e colocando-a em seu colo- Mas que tal você ir tomar banho agora, hein?

-Ah, mamãe...

-Sem 'ah', você toma banho agora para depois não ter que ir toda sonolenta. – disse com doçura- Eu já estou sendo muito legal em deixar você ficar acordada até tarde. Acho que devíamos parar com isso, ou vamos almoçar todos os dias às três ou quatro da tarde.

-Eu concordo. – disse Kiba- Por mais que seja divertidíssimo conversar, ver filmes e comer de madrugada, eu senti falta do café da manhã hoje.

-Okay, podemos começar a dormir relativamente cedo. MAS... – disse Naruto, tirando os olhos do laptop- Hina-chan tem que prometer que amanhã vamos sair para dançar.

Todos olharam para Hinata, esperando a resposta da morena.

-Mas, Kahori não pode entrar em boates. – respondeu simplesmente.

-É, mas depois de um dia cheeeio de compras – ele começou, olhando para a garotinha com olhos pidões- ela não se importará em ficar com uma babá do hotel, vendo filmes da Disney, não é, Kahori?

A menina se aconchegou mais nos braços da mãe e respondeu:

-Eu só gosto da Minako. – respondeu fazendo charme, referindo-se à babá que tinha em Londres.

-Ah, Kahori... Seu tio Naruto não é legal para você?

-É...

-Então, por que você não me faz esse favor pequenininho?

-Não posso ficar longe da mamãe nas férias. – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Hinata abraçou mais a menina e encheu-lhe de beijos.

-Oh, não posso deixá-la sozinha! Por que não vão vocês? Eu fico aqui com a Kahori, vendo os filmes que ela gosta.

-Ah, mas você também deveria sair para se divertir conosco. – disse Ino.

-Você gosta tanto de dançar... – disse Kiba com o mesmo olhar pidão que Naruto lançara para Kahori alguns momentos atrás.

-Eu sei, eu sei. Mas, eu vou me divertir aqui com Kahori. Precisaremos de um tempinho mãe-e-filha amanhã, não é meu amor? – perguntou olhando para a filha em seus braços.

-É sim! – respondeu olhando para mãe, para depois lançar um sorriso e olhar vitorioso para os tios queridos.

Todos sorriram de volta. Eram incapazes de resistir àquele sorriso doce e o olhar infantil de alegria.

**Notas da Autora:** Está aí, o primeiro capítulo! O capítulo foi meio parado, mas eu precisava primeiro mostrar a vocês quais eram os relacionamentos entre os principais personagens da fanfic. Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Sinceramente, não sei quando poderei atualizar, mas espero que em breve. :D

Por favor, me mandem reviews! Para dizer se gostaram, não gostaram, o que acham que deve acontecer, o que vocês perceberam de cada personagem... Enfim, o que vocês puderam captar com esse primeiro capítulo. Estou ansiosa para ouvir a opinião de vocês! (só não me xinguem, pelo amor de Deus xD)

Mil beijinhos,

~Cristal Princess ~


	2. Papai

**Disclaimer:** A Sakura morreu? Não, né? Então, ta aí a prova de que Naruto não me pertence xD

**Sinopse:** UA. Após 6 anos sem notícias de Sasuke, seu ex-noivo, Hinata o encontra por acaso durante uma viagem a Paris. O problema: uma pequena garotinha de 5 anos e sete meses, chamada Kahori. O que a descoberta da paternidade fará com a vida deles?

**ATENÇÃO: Esse capítulo contém uma cena hentai. Se você não quiser ler, por favor, pule a parte que eu assinalar ^^**

**Notas da Autora**: Olá! Obrigada pelas reviews!** Eu decidi reabilitar o envio de reviews por pessoas não cadastradas!** Sim, porque eu sabiamente descobri que **há como apagar** reviews indesejadas! UHUL :D Então, por favor, mandem reviews! Ah, uma perguntinha: se eu mandar meu profile do orkut vocês me adicionam?

**Explicações da fic:** É primavera e eles estão de férias porque, pelo menos na França, as crianças tem duas semanas de férias em abril. Então estou tomando como regra para toda a Europa e a viagem deles vai do dia 03 de abril ao dia 17. Pronto, acho que já disse tudo que deveria dizer x)!

**Legenda:**

**x.x.x** seguido por passagens em itálico são flashbacks.

"Passagens em itálico entre aspas são pensamentos"

**Título: Laços que o Tempo Não Desfaz**

**Capítulo 2 – Papai**

Kiba andava sonolento, usando apenas a calça do pijama, deixando o peito musculoso à mostra. O cabelo castanho estava completamente despenteado, os olhos mal estavam abertos e a boca estava aberta num demorado bocejo.

-Que sono, hein! – exclamou Ino rindo para ele.

-Nem fala. – respondeu no meio do bocejo, quase não se fazendo entender.

-Teve problemas pra dormir? – perguntou indo até ele, que estava abrindo a geladeira.

-Um pouco. – respondeu baixo, olhando para a loira.

-Preocupação?

-Você sabe que sim. – respondeu desanimado- Era a pior hora para ele aparecer.

Ino ficou em silêncio por um tempo, escolhendo as palavras certas para dizer. No final decidiu dizer apenas:

-Você sabe minha opinião sobre isso.

-Sim, e discordo totalmente. – disse pegando uma garrafa de água mineral e fechando a geladeira- Ele não merece a Kahori. Não é bom o suficiente para ser pai dela.

-Ele é pai dela, Kiba-kun. – disse colocando uma das mãos no ombro dele.

-Você não entende. – disse simplesmente, se afastando dela e sentando à mesa da cozinha.

Ino suspirou. Sabia que não adiantaria de nada discutir esse assunto com ele, mesmo assim não conseguiu deixar de dizer:

-Eu entendo sim. Ele foi um babaca completo, eu concordo. Mas ele tem seus direitos como pai biológico, e como ser humano ele merece a chance de se redimir. Além disso, nós sabemos o porquê de tudo, não é? – perguntou receosa, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Não vou discutir isso com você, Ino. Eu gosto demais de você pra isso. – disse visivelmente irritado.

Ino percebeu que passara do limite, então se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele e passou os braços pelo corpo do amigo e afundou a cabeça no peito nu dele, murmurando:

-Eu também gosto de você demais. Me desculpe...

Ele respirou fundo e colocou uma das mãos no topo da cabeça dela, acariciando os cabelos loiros repicados.

-Está tudo bem, desculpada. –disse e beijou a cabeça dela, soltando o abraço em seguida.

Hinata entrou na cozinha o pijama azul ligeiramente amassado e as feições suaves. Podia não ser dona de uma beleza estonteante, era uma beleza mais comum e angelical, mas uma de suas qualidades era que acordava de manhã tão linda quanto havia ido deitar. Os cabelos estavam presos em um a trança grande que caía por cima do ombro direito e as mangas estavam dobradas até cotovelos.

-Bom dia! – desejou para Ino e Kiba, que estavam calados na mesa da cozinha.

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia, Hina-chan! – disse Kiba abrindo um sorriso.

-Hum, oito e meia da manhã e os dois já acordados? Achei que eu ia ter que acordar todo mundo. – riu.

-Nah, nós também achamos mais saudável acordar cedo. – disse Kiba piscando para a morena.

-Diga isso por si mesmo. – disse Ino- Quanto mais cedo acordamos, mais aproveitamos o sol e mais cedo começamos as compras. Ou vocês esqueceram que o principal motivo de estarmos aqui?

-Não, Ino, não esquecemos! – riu Hinata- Nós sabemos que viemos à França porque no final do mês você e Naruto fazem aniversário...

-... E viemos comprar seus presentes, relaxar e conferir os últimos detalhes em decoração e roupas. – terminou Kiba.

-Ótimo! – exclamou orgulhosa, abrindo um sorriso ainda maior- Quero entrar no clima da França antes da minha casa ser transformada no Château de Versailles!

-É, mas pra isso nós precisamos acordar a bela adormecida... – disse Kiba referindo-se a Naruto, em seguida levantando a garrafa d'água com um sorriso travesso- E eu tive uma idéia...

As duas já estavam sorrindo, prontas para ouvir o "plano" dele, mas foram interrompidas pelo telefone que começara a tocar. Olharam espantados, ninguém da família de nenhum deles ligaria a essa hora da manhã. Kiba levantou-se e atendeu ao telefone.

-Alô?

-Hyuuga Hinata, por favor. – disse uma voz fria, que Kiba reconheceu como pertencendo à Saskue.

-Um minuto.

Kiba afastou o telefone do rosto e disse a Hinata que o telefonema era para ela.

888

Do outro lado da linha, Sasuke estava impaciente. Ligara para Hinata e Kiba atendera. Sabia que estavam na suíte presidencial pois eram um grupo grande, logo o telefone tocaria em todos os quartos. Mas pelo que entendera, já que ouvira Kiba falar com Hinata como se esta estivesse ao seu lado, não pode deixar de imaginar que talvez estivessem dormindo juntos, o que só piorou seu estado de espírito.

888

-Alô? – respondeu Hinata receosa, a voz baixa.

-Hinata, aqui é Sasuke.

-Bom dia. – disse apenas, sem saber o que falar.

-Bom dia. Acordei vocês? – perguntou casualmente. Se ela respondesse 'sim' teria certeza que ela e Kiba estavam no mesmo quarto.

-Não, não se preocupe. – disse, ainda desconfortável com a conversa casual.

-Bom. Estou ligando para saber se podemos nos encontrar hoje, às cinco horas, na "Angelina".

-A casa de chá?- perguntou, sem acreditar que ele escolhera _aquele_ lugar.

-Sim.Nós precisamos realmente conversar.

-Eu irei.

-Então está bem, até as cinco, na "Angelina", na _Rue de Rivoli._

-Até. - despediu-se e desligou, conseguindo respirar normalmente ao pôr o telefone no gancho.

-O que ele queria? – perguntou Kiba com a cara fechada.

-Encontrar-se comigo hoje. – respondeu sentando-se ao lado de Ino e fechando os olhos- Para conversar.

-Você tem certeza de que quer ir? – perguntou Kiba, disposto a convencê-la a abandonar esta idéia.

-Ela precisa ir, Kiba-kun. – disse Ino olhando para o amigo, mas passando os braços em volta da amiga.

-Não, ela não precisa.

-Ino tem razão, Kiba-kun. Eu preciso ir... Mas vamos deixar esse assunto pra lá... Vou acordar a Kahori para irmos tomar café-da-manhã. Vocês poderiam acordar Naruto?

-Eu o acordo. – disse Kiba indo em direção ao quarto do loiro.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Se estivessem só os quatro amigos na viagem, eles provavelmente pediriam o café por serviço de quarto e só tomariam banho e trocariam de roupa quando já estivessem com a fome saciada, mas como estavam com Kahori, desciam para tomar café no restaurante do hotel. Uma criança precisava de movimento, pessoas e outras crianças para se sentir feliz.

-Então, quem você quer que te leve para se servir? – perguntou Ino, que segurava uma das mãos de Kahori.

Eles estavam no elevador, descendo para o restaurante.

-Hum... Tio Kiba! – disse rindo.

-Ah, eu sabia que ia me escolher! – disse pegando-a no colo- Eu sou seu tio favorito, não é?

-Claro que não, eu que sou! – disse Naruto, que usava um Ray Ban clássico.

Kahoria ria divertida, ela simplesmente amava ser o centro das atenções dos tios.

-Vamos, princesinha, diga que sou eu... – pediu Kiba.

-Não se atreva! – ralhou Naruto de brincadeira.

-Eu não posso ter um tio favorito! Eu amo os dois do mesmo jeito!

-Está bom o suficiente pra mim. – disse Naruto sorrindo para ela.

-Estou vendo que ela é uma diplomata nata! – observou Ino, olhando para Hinata- Já imaginou?

-Não, ela vai fazer medicina como seu tio Naruto, e herdar meu consultório de cirurgia plástica. Não vai, Kahori?

Mas Kahori nem teve tempo de responder.

-Ela vai fazer Engenharia! Como eu! – disse Kiba para o loiro- Você vai deixar sua clínica para os seus filhos, não?

-Filhos? Não! Eu já tenho a Kahori, não preciso de outros filhos!

-Mas eu não sou sua filha, tio Naruto.

-Mas é como se fosse. Além disso, não diga essas coisas para não partir meu coração!

Kahori sorriu.

-Então está bem, você pode me considerar sua filha, tio Naruto.

-Obrigada, princesinha.

-E eu? – perguntou Kiba com olhos tristes.

-Hum, você também, tio Kiba.

-Mas não esquece que você é minha afilhada, hein. – disse Ino- Eu sou sua segunda mãe.

-Isso todo mundo já sabe, tia Ino!

-Ok, agora eu estou com ciúmes. – disse Hinata, que andava ao lado de Kiba.

-Ih, é boba essa sua mãe, né Kahori? – disse Naruto.

-Mamãe, você é quem eu mais amo no mundo!

-É o que eu gosto de ouvir! – disse Hinata beijando o rosto da filha.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Kiba colocou Kahori nos ombros. Tendo herdado a baixa estatura da mãe, Kahori adorava se sentir mais alta, então Kiba sempre a colocava nos ombros.

-Então, agora que já deixamos sua mãe feliz, onde vamos sentar?

-Perto da janela que dá para a piscina!

-Então é pra lá que vamos!

888

O grupo se dirigiu à mesa com seis lugares vaga que havia perto da janela, de onde se podia ver uma enorme piscina cheia de pessoas com bikinis coloridos. Sentaram-se sem perceber que duas mesas à direita haviam duas pessoas conhecidas tomando seu café-da-manhã: Sakura e Sasuke. O homem percebeu, e não ficou nada feliz ao ver sua filha nos ombros de Kiba, sorrindo e brincando enquanto ele a levava ao buffet, acompanhados de Naruto. Sasuke olhou para a mesa e encontrou Ino e Hinata, as duas usando vestidos claros, Ino um verde e Hinata um lilás, óculos escuros na cabeça e as grandes bolsas penduradas nas cadeiras. Conversavam algo animadamente. Voltou o olhar para Sakura, que digitava algo no seu Blackberry.

-Então, o que está pensando em fazer hoje? – perguntou para ela.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele e sorriu.

-Poderíamos ir à Torre Eiffel, às compras e a um café.

-Sim, podemos. Mas, às cinco horas eu preciso encontrar a Hinata, está tudo bem?

-Vocês dois? Sozinhos? Eu não quero que você vá, Sasuke!

-Sakura... Nós precisamos conversar sobre Kahori. – disse pegando uma das mãos dela.

-Eu não gosto da idéia... Ela é alguém do seu passado, e...

-Nós... Não terminamos nada bem. Não precisa ficar receosa, ou desconfiada. Além disso, a minha noiva é você, não?

-Sim, é verdade. Tudo bem, enquanto você estiver conversando com ela eu vou comprar alguma _lingerie_ interessante para essa noite.

-Eu também terei uma surpresa para você esta noite.

Ela abriu um sorriso e levantou as sobrancelhas com alegria e curiosidade.

-Mal posso esperar por essa noite!

Ele se aproximou e beijou os lábios dela de leve.

888

Kiba voltou para a mesa equilibrando dois pratos em uma das mãos e segurando Kahori com a outra, enquanto Naruto vinha atrás. Sentaram-se à mesa e Kiba colocou um dos pratos à frente de Kahori.

-Olha mamãe, eu peguei panquecas. – disse mostrando

-Eu vi, mas amanhã você vai comer um café-da-manhã saudável.

-Ah, mamãe, eu estou de férias!

-É 'mamãe', ela está de férias. - disse Naruto rindo, antes de colocar uma grande garfada de ovos e bacon na boca.

Hinata teve que lutar para segurar o riso, e só levantou uma sobrancelha para o amigo, sem lhe dar muita atenção.

-Está bem, mas depois você vai comer salada de frutas, ok?

-Ok! – disse sorrindo e pegando um pedaço de panqueca cheia de calda com o garfo, já que Kiba tinha cortado em pequenos pedaços para ela.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Quanto você mais espera que certo momento demore, mais rápido ele chega. Hinata pôde comprovar isso, porque em todos os momentos que estava com os amigos e a filha, ela pedia internamente para que às cinco horas da tarde nunca chegassem. Mas, infelizmente, elas chegaram, e Hinata teve que se dirigir à "Angelina", na _Rue de Rivoli._Ela sentia-se como Maria Antonieta andando em direção à guilhotina, não havia esperança nenhuma em seu olhar. Sasuke não só trazia ao seu coração os piores sentimentos que uma pessoa poderia sentir, o grande problema é que, contra a sua vontade, trazia os melhores que existiam. Era um paradoxo constante no qual ela estaria presa para sempre.

-_Où allez-vouz, mademoiselle?_ – perguntou o taxista, quando ela se sentou no banco traseiro.

(Onde você vai, senhorita?)

-_À La Rue de Rivoli 75001, s'il vous plâit._

(À Rua de Rivoli 75001, por favor)

_-Oui._

Hinata alisou a saia pregueada do vestido de seda rosa bebê que usava, tentando adivinhar o que ele iria dizer para ela, porque, sinceramente, ela entraria muda e sairia calada se pudesse. A tarde continuava muito bonita, mas nem mesmo a visão da casa de chá, ao sair do taxi, a animou um pouquinho. Paris sem dúvida era linda, e a "Angelina" era a personificação adocicada daquela beleza. Sendo ela mesma uma confeiteira, não poderia imaginar um lugar melhor para estar, o problema eram as lembranças que aquele lugar trazia a seu coração.

Entrou na bela casa de chá e o salão de mármore branco com cadeiras claras, as paredes ricamente pintadas com ouro e leves tintas coloridas encheram seu coração com as lembranças de um dia há muitos anos atrás

-Olá. – disse timidamente, chegando à mesa.

-Olá... – ele respondeu se levantando e beijando-a de leve na bochecha.

Hinata fechou os olhos, e se deliciou durante o curto tempo em que os lábios dele estavam grudados em sua pele. Quando voltou à realidade se odiou internamente. Ele puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, como sua educação britânica requeria, e em seguida sentou-se no lugar em que estava quando ela chegou, que ficava à frente de sua cadeira.

-Hum, o que você vai querer? – perguntou olhando para ela.

Ele não pôde ignorar o jeito que aquele vestido rosa com decote em 'V' caía bem no corpo dela, marcando as curvas voluptuosas daquele corpo branco e macio de um jeito delicado e elegante, fazendo com que o ar de pureza que ela sempre apresentou não contrastasse tanto com aquelas formas ousadas que seu corpo possuía. Os cabelos que ele sempre amou conservavam o mesmo corte, e estavam soltos.

-O de sempre. – respondeu, sem se conter. Aquele lugar era nostálgico.

**x.x.x**

_Quando amanheceu em Paris no ano de 2001 o jovem casal já estava acordado há algum tempo, em silêncio_, _abraçados enquanto admiravam os pequenos raios de sol iluminar a Torre Eiffel. Haviam se formado no colégio há dois dias, e estavam em Paris para comemorar não só a formatura, como também o aniversário de dois anos de namoro. Só Sasuke sabia o quão difícil fora convencer o pai da menina a deixá-la ir sozinha com ele, mas depois de muita argumentação conseguiu. E agora estava ali, naquela grande cama macia, com os lençóis mais caros que o dinheiro podia comprar, os travesseiros de pena a confortar sua cabeça e a mulher mais perfeita do mundo nua, aninhada em seus braços. Tendo um metro e oitenta, e ela um e sessenta, não era difícil segurá-la. Tirou os olhos da grande janela e pousou-os na mulher que segurava nos braços, e encontrou seus olhos exóticos mirando a paisagem e deixando cair lágrimas silenciosas._

_-O que foi? – perguntou realmente preocupado, levantando o rosto dela para olhá-lo- Eu machuquei você? _

_Ela abriu um lindo sorriso, o mais bonito que ele já havia visto e disse:_

_-Não. Você é e foi perfeito para mim. – passou as mãos pelos olhos, secando as lágrimas- Eu estou feliz. _

_Ele se sentiu mais tranqüilo e beijou os lábios dela com leveza, voltando a olhá-la nos olhos em seguida._

_-Então não chore... _

_-Eu choro por que não sei se é permitido sentir tanta felicidade. – respondeu piscando os olhos várias vezes para secar as lágrimas que estavam querendo cair._

_O coração dele bateu com mais alegria ao ouvir que ela estava feliz. A simples assimilação de que ela estava tão feliz quanto ele o fazia melhor. _

_-Eu te amo. – ele declarou, pela milésima vez. _

_-Eu também, te amo muito. _

_Hinata levantou-se até ficar sentada ao lado dele na cama e abaixou o rosto até o do amado, beijando-o de leve e voltando a ficar sentada, olhando com doçura para ele, enquanto começava a acariciar seu rosto. Ele sorriu para ela e levantou-se, descobrindo seus corpos e jogando o lençol para o lado. Ao fazer isso ele notou-a olhar para o próprio corpo, e seguiu o olhar dela, parando na parte interna das coxas e no lençol. No lençol havia uma mancha não muito grande se sangue, e na parte interna das coxas dela também. _

_Olhou por um segundo para ele, envergonhada, passando as mãos por uma das coxas, livrando-se do sangue que secara. _

_Ele segurou a mão dela e levantou seu rosto, fazendo-a, mais uma vez, olhar para ele._

_Ele passou a mão pelo lençol e pelas coxas dela. Agia com um romantismo e delicadeza que só ela conhecia, pois se limitava a ela, única pessoa que merecia e importava._

_-Você me entregou o melhor presente que um dia poderia ter me dado. Você é a mulher que eu amo e guardou sua virgindade para mim. E isto é só a grande prova. Não precisa ter vergonha disto._

_-Eu só... – começou, abrindo um sorriso para ele._

_**(Atenção, aqui começa a cena hentai)**_

_-Shii. – disse, sorrindo e chegando mais perto dela, envolvendo sua cintura e levando seus lábios até os dela, que se mostraram totalmente receptivos, abrindo-se no momento em que a língua dele passou por cima deles. Acariciava a língua dele com a sua, sentindo-o explorar todos os cantos de sua boca com paixão. Um beijo sôfrego, ávido, possuindo-a por inteiro. E também rápido. Sasuke separou os lábios dos dela ouvindo-a soltar um gemido de protesto, para em seguida alcançar o pescoço da mulher, beijando-o e mordendo-o, deixando marcas visíveis, enquanto ela gemia timidamente. _

_Deitou-a, e mirou a bela visão que era, com o rosto branco ligeiramente vermelho, a respiração dando indícios de que ficaria ofegante e os longos cabelos esparramados sobre os travesseiros._

_-Você é perfeita... – disse sorrindo e descendo para os seios dela, passando a língua devagar entre eles. _

_Hinata sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais quente, enquanto ele fazia os movimentos certos para deixá-la toda arrepiada: circulava o bico com a língua, mordia e sugava, e acariciava o outro com uma das mãos. Ela passava as mãos por entre o cabelo dele, bagunçando-o completamente, enquanto ele se afastava e descia, beijando e mordendo cada parte daquele corpo maravilhosamente branco e macio que possuía. A cada vez que ele não se controlava e marcava o corpo dela com mordidas mais fortes, ela gemia com mais convicção, uma mistura da pequena dor com o prazer intenso que ela acarretava. E isso só o fazia sentir-se mais viril, marcando-a e mostrando que ela pertencia a ele e mais ninguém._

_Chegando ao meio das pernas dela, passou as mãos pela parte interna das coxas, levantando o rosto e vendo-a observá-lo e morder os lábios, aguardando o que ele ia fazer. E ele o fez: beijou-a e sugou-a inicialmente com carinho, ouvindo-a soltar um gemido mais alto. Aos poucos ele aumentou o ritmo, sentindo-a cada vez mais excitada, cada vez mais úmida e gemendo cada vez mais alto, até que sentiu-a contrair e arquear as costas, gemendo o mais alto até o momento, para em seguida relaxar o corpo. Naquele momento ela acabava de chegar ao máximo de prazer que poderia alcançar, sentido todas as maravilhosas sensações que corriam como uma corrente elétrica por todo o seu corpo. Ele diminuiu a intensidade aos poucos, refazendo o caminho até o rosto dela. O peito de Hinata subia e descia rapidamente, a boca entreaberta sugava o máximo possível de ar, era o que sentia após a intensa carga elétrica que passou por seu corpo no ápice do prazer que podia sentir. _

_Olhou para ele e sorriu, ainda ofegante, vendo-o a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. _

_-Você é que é perfeito. – conseguiu dizer entre as respirações- Foi ainda... Melhor..._

_-Que ontem? – completou o que ela disse, e sorriu._

_Ela apenas sorriu, sabendo que ele a entendia. Ontem era inexperiente e temerosa, hoje era uma nova pessoa, era mulher. Surpreendendo-o, Hinata colocou as mãos nos ombros fortes do amado e rolou com ele pela grande cama, ficando por cima e sorrindo numa mistura de amor e malícia. Ele sorriu, amando como mesmo naquela situação os olhos dela mostravam tanta delicadeza e amor. _

_-Você é irresistível. – disse, enquanto ela descia as mãos pelo abdômen dele e chegava até a sua virilha._

_Brincou, passando os dedos pela pele quente, antes de segurar o membro já ereto na mão, acariciando-o, subindo e descendo por ele devagar, provocando-o intencionalmente. Viu-o fechar os olhos, as mãos grandes acariciando as coxas dela enquanto sentia aquele toque que o enchia de prazer. Ela continuava sorrindo e olhando a expressão que ele fazia, amando o fato de que ela poderia fazê-lo se sentir tão bem, podia torturá-lo daquela maneira prazerosa. Aumentou gradativamente a velocidade dos movimentos, vendo a respiração dele ficar cada vez mais difícil._

_Ele se sentou, já quase sem controle, e levantou-a sem dificuldade pelos quadris, encaixando seu corpo no dela fazendo-a gemer ao ser possuída. Sentados eles podiam se sentir cada vez mais fundo, e ela agarrou o lábio inferior dele com os dentes, enquanto subia e descia no colo do amado, e puxou-o levemente, para depois colar os seus lábios nos dele, beijando-o intensamente. Ele ainda estava com as mãos nos quadris dela, ajudando-a no movimento de subir e descer, apertando-a cada vez mais contra si. A velocidade aumentava assim como os gemidos altos de Hinata e os roucos de Sasuke, que vinham entre os beijos sôfregos, numa sincronia perfeita de línguas e corpos. _

_Explosão. Contrações de rostos e corpos. Cargas elétricas intensas. Alcançaram o ápice no mesmo momento, Hinata sentindo o líquido quente que jorrava de dentro dele preenchendo-a, Sasuke ainda sentindo as pernas dela apertando-o. Depois relaxamento. Ele ajudou-a, ambos trêmulos, a tirá-lo de dentro dela, deitando-a do seu lado e abraçando-a com carinho. Ofegantes e trêmulos, ficaram abraçados esperando que suas respirações e seus corações voltassem ao ritmo normal._

_**(Aqui acaba a cena hentai)**_

_-Nunca senti isso com mais ninguém. – confidenciou Sasuke a ela, acariciando sua cintura e olhando em seus olhos- O que você me fez sentir ontem e hoje... Foi muito mais intenso do que qualquer outra vez._

_Ela sorriu mostrando uma felicidade imensa._

_-Eu fico realmente feliz ao ouvir isso. Só é mais uma prova de que somos feitos um para o outro._

_Ele sorriu e beijou-a carinhosa e delicadamente nos lábios já inchados de tanto beijá-lo._

_-Sim, você é perfeita para mim, Hinata. E eu te amarei para sempre._

_-Eu juro te amar para sempre, Sasuke-kun. Você será o único homem da minha vida._

_-Eu também juro, Hina-chan._

_Continuaram abraçados, trocando beijos e carinhos, por um tempo, até que Sasuke perguntou:_

_-Está com fome?- perguntou passando os dedos pelos longos cabelos dela._

_-Sim. – respondeu abrindo os olhos- E você?_

_-Também. Conheço um lugar para tomar café que você vai adorar. _

_-Jura? – perguntou sorrindo- Podemos ir até lá?_

_-Podemos. – respondeu se levantando da cama e levando-a com ele em direção ao banheiro- Vamos só tomar um banho antes._

_888_

_Quando finalmente chegaram à casa de chá "Angelina", depois de fazerem mais amor no chuveiro, não tiveram que enfrentar fila nenhuma para conseguir uma mesa. Era um estabelecimento que não reservava mesas, e mesmo assim Sasuke o havia feito quando confirmaram a viagem à França. Hinata estava maravilhada com o lugar, sempre fora uma exímia confeiteira, e havia se inscrito em um curso de confeitaria recentemente, o faria junto com a faculdade. Sasuke sempre soubera da paixão da amada por confeitaria, então havia conseguido, depois de muito esforço, reservar uma mesa para o dia seguinte à sua primeira noite em Paris. _

_-Esse lugar é maravilhoso! – ela disse para ele, quando se sentaram na bela mesa._

_-Eu sabia que você ia gostar. Já prevejo que um dia você vai abrir um lugar tipo esse, não é?_

_Ela riu e concordou._

_-Sim, irei. Mas só por diversão mesmo, acho que meu pai morreria se eu dissesse que não vou continuar com os negócios da família. _

_-Eu sei, o meu também. - ele disse, entregando um cardápio a ela em seguida- Vamos sair desse assunto porque ainda faltam alguns anos de faculdade até termos que nos preocupar com esse tipo de coisa._

_-Verdade. – disse e sorriu, olhando o cardápio._

_Não demorou a se decidirem, então pediram sanduíches e chá, que degustaram entre conversas animadoras e sorrisos, até que pediram dois mont blancs e café como 'sobremesa'._

_Quando o maravilhoso doce de suspiro com creme de castanha e chocolate chegou, Hinata teve um breve momento de confusão quando observou que em meio ao creme do seu mont blanc havia um anel de platina com três diamantes: um cor-de-rosa lapidado em forma de coração no meio e dois brancos em forma arredondada e menores a cada lado do coração. Ela não entendeu a princípio o que ele estava fazendo ali, então levantou o rosto para ele e encontrou-o sorrindo._

_-O que...? – perguntou abrindo um sorriso também._

_-Hinata – ele começou, ajoelhando ao lado dela e segurando suas mãos- Você é a mulher que eu mais amo no mundo. É a única que me fez entender o significado da palavra 'amor'. Somos muito jovens, mas eu prometo a você que meu sentimento não mudará jamais, porque nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo poderá se comparar a você. Eu te amo infinitamente. Você aceita casar comigo?_

_A cada palavra que ele dizia, os olhos dela enchiam-se de lágrimas de felicidade. _

_-Sim! Sim! Mil vezes sim! – respondeu e atirou-se aos braços dele, selando o momento com um beijo de pura felicidade._

_Não poderiam estar mais felizes._

**x.x.x**

Lembraram-se das mesmas coisas e sentiram o mesmo aperto no coração com a lembrança de sentimentos tão maravilhosos e únicos como aqueles, sabiam que a mente dos dois estava no mesmo lugar, um só não sabia que o coração do outro sentia o mesmo também.

-Ok. – ele disse simplesmente, e pediu dois mont blancs e café, perguntando para ela em seguida- Então, o que a trouxe a Paris?

-Ino e Naruto queriam vir à França antes de sua festa de aniversário. Então convenceram ao Kiba e a mim de nos juntarmos a eles. E já que Kahori estava de férias, veio conosco.

-Ela parece muito comigo. – disse somente, ainda olhando para ela.

-Sim. – ela disse com um sorriso triste- E não só fisicamente. Ela também é inteligente, meio calada, não é o tipo de criança que é simpática com todo mundo.

Ele sorriu de lado, por um momento eles se esqueciam de como tudo havia terminado entre os dois.

-Ela deve ter herdado algo seu também.

-Ah, sim. Ela gosta de doces. – riu.

Ele riu também.

-E, além disso, nós sabemos que a melhor aluna do nosso ano era você.

-Porque eu estudava bastante. Você superaria a mim num estalar de dedos se matasse menos aula. E mesmo matando aula era um dos melhores alunos, então eu acho que ela herdou a inteligência de você.

Nesse momento o garçom trouxe os cafés e os mont blancs.

-Mas uma característica é só dela: ela é um anjo. – disse assim que o garçom se fora- Um pequeno anjo.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por um tempo, adoçando o café, e perguntou diretamente, sem nenhum tom acusador, apenas curioso:

-Por que não me contou?

Hinata suspirou, tomando um gole do café, e sem ao menos tocar o seu doce. Não tinha certeza do porquê pedira aquilo.

-Eu ia te contar. – respondeu sinceramente- No dia em que terminamos, ou melhor, que você terminou tudo comigo.

Sasuke sentiu uma onda de raiva subir pelo seu corpo, mas manteve o mesmo tom de voz, só os olhos que ficaram mais frios.

-Você sabe muito bem porque terminei com você, Hinata. Não dê uma de inocente.

Hinata colocou a xícara na mesa, apoiando as mãos ao lado do prato, inclinando o corpo ligeiramente para frente, falando baixo, mas num tom menos paciente.

-Eu não estou me fazendo de inocente. Você não me deixou explicar nada naquele dia, e simplesmente jogou os nossos cinco anos juntos pela janela.

-**Eu** joguei os cinco anos pela janela? Foi **você** que jogou todos os nossos anos juntos pela janela, Hinata. E eu duvido muito que tenha sido só naquele dia.

-E você continua não me escutando. – reclamou, as sobrancelhas quase se juntando, a testa contraída- Pois bem, não falei da gravidez para você porque não queria que você rejeitasse o bebê. E porque não precisava que você a sustentasse.

-Orgulho. Simplesmente. – ele disse apenas, contraindo os lábios com raiva- Ela pensa que algum outro é pai dela? Que o Inuzuka é pai dela?

Ele falava o nome de Kiba com nojo.

-Não, ela não pensa que o Kiba é o pai dela. – respondeu simplesmente.

-Então o que você disse a ela? – perguntou impaciente- Ela tem quase seis anos, deve ter perguntado sobre o pai.

-Sim, ela perguntou sobre você. Eu disse a ela que o pai a amava muito – começou com os olhos cheios d'água, a voz ficando embargada- o que eu sempre quis que fosse verdade; e que ele estava viajando para longe, e que talvez um dia ele voltasse, mas eu não sabia dizer se voltaria.

Ele não gostava de vê-la chorando, mas, além de ser orgulhoso demais, a visão horrenda do dia em que terminaram estava em sua cabeça, impedindo-o de abraçá-la, secar suas lágrimas e dizer que a perdoava. Porque ele ainda não a perdoara por trair totalmente sua confiança.

-Então, como vamos contar a ela?

Hinata passou as mãos pelos olhos, secando as lágrimas.

-Não sei. Acho que é melhor que ela te conheça como um amigo primeiro, comece a gostar de você antes de dizermos que você é o pai dela. É confusão demais para a cabeça de uma criança.

-Está certa.

-Hoje à noite nós vamos ficar sozinhas, eu e Kahori. Se você quiser aparecer por lá...

-Sozinhas? – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-É, eles vão sair para dançar, e a Kahori não gosta de nenhuma babá além da que ela tem em Londres, e alguém tem que ficar com ela.

-Eu vou tentar. Mas eu não posso prometer nada.

-Eu entendo, você provavelmente já tem outros planos.

-Sim, eu tenho, mas vou tentar remarcá-los. Eu vou mostrar a você que posso ser um bom pai para essa menina, Hinata.

-Eu realmente espero que você esteja falando a verdade, Sasuke. Porque se você partir o coração da Kahori, como partiu o meu, eu vou esquecer que é graças a você que ela existe na minha vida. – disse procurando a carteira.

Realmente não deixaria que ele partisse o coração de sua amada filhinha. Hinata abandonava completamente o bom senso e a compaixão quando se tratava do bem estar do ser mais precioso do mundo.

-Ameaças não combinam com você. Jogar a culpa em mim é fácil, não é? Mas pode ficar tranqüila, eu não machucaria uma criança, muito menos minha filha. E não precisa se preocupar, eu convidei, é por minha conta.

Ela parou de procurar a carteira dentro da grande bolsa Louis Vuitton e se levantou da mesa.

-Então, até. – despediu-se, beijando-o delicadamente na bochecha.

-Até. – ele respondeu.

Hinata virou as costas e deixou-o para trás. Não o queria perto da filha, mas sabia que não poderia negar isso a ele. Somente esperava que ele cumprisse a palavra e fosse o pai que Hinata a fizera acreditar que ela tinha.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura havia acabado de chegar do divertidíssimo dia de compras em Paris, e estava pronta para encontrar o noivo em seu quarto, com uma surpresa bem romântica. Sim, ele prometera uma surpresa, e ela só podia pensar que ele encheria o quarto com flores, velas e estivesse ávido por fazer amor com ela.

Abriu a porta com um sorriso sedutor no rosto, mas esse logo se desfez quando encontrou tudo no estado que estava quando saíra. Andou até a cama para encontrar uma caixa azul que ela reconhecera como da Tiffany's e um papel dobrado embaixo. Abriu primeiro a caixa, para encontrar um lindo colar de ouro branco repleto de diamantes. Sorriu com a visão do lindo presente: Sasuke era definitivamente um homem com gosto para jóias. Decidiu que usaria apenas ele e a _lingerie_ que havia comprado, para surpreendê-lo quando chegasse de onde estivesse. Talvez ele ainda não tivesse chegado porque estava preparando mais surpresas.

Em seguida pegou o papel, esperançosa de que ali houvesse alguma dica do que viria a seguir. Mal sabia que a surpresa era apenas aquele colar. Abriu e encontrou a pequena e organizada grafia de Sasuke, dizendo apenas o seguinte: _"Sakura, tive que me encontrar com a Kahori. Prometo que compenso você amanhã. Espero que goste do colar, ele me lembra você. Sasuke."_

Urrou com raiva e rasgou o papel em pequenos pedaços, pegando a caixa com o colar e jogando para longe de si. Era inaceitável que ele a tivesse abandonado para ficar com aquelas duas. Ele mal descobrira que a menina era sua filha e ela já estava atrapalhando o seu relacionamento com a noiva. Sakura jurou internamente que não deixaria isso barato. _"Elas querem guerra? Pois bem, é o que vão ter."_

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hinata estava sozinha com Kahori na sala de estar, eram quase oito da noite. Depois de muita relutância pela parte de Kiba, ele, Ino e Naruto saíram para dançar, deixando-a com a filha. Hinata não havia comentado com eles que talvez Sasuke aparecesse- o que ela duvidava sinceramente que fosse acontecer-, pois sabia que se Kiba suspeitasse de algo ele não a deixaria. Kahori estava usando sua camisola azul-bebê, os cabelos lisos soltos e um sorriso alegre no rosto, pois estava tirando as suas bonecas da grande mala que trouxera só para seus brinquedos. Carregava suas bonecas onde quer que fosse, e adorava quando sua mãe ou sua tia sentavam para brincar com ela.

-Mamãe, você vai brincar comigo?

-Claro, minha linda. Eu só vou colocar os cookies no forno, está bem?

-Está bem.

Kahori voltou a atenção para as bonecas e suas roupinhas, e Hinata se dirigiu à cozinha. Sempre que estava em alguma situação difícil ou delicada ia para a cozinha e só saía quando tivesse transformado toda a sua insegurança e todo o seu medo em alguma coisa doce bem gostosa cheia de esperanças e sonhos. E hoje não seria diferente. Resolvera fazer os cookies que todos adoravam, então quando os amigos chegassem cansados e alcoolizados poderiam dar um choque de glicose no organismo com os que sobrassem. Sim, porque ela e Kahori iriam devorar muitos deles.

Tinha acabado de fechar a tampa do forno quando a campainha tocou.

-Estamos esperando alguém, mamãe? – ouviu a filha perguntar da sala.

-Mais ou menos. – respondeu olhando para a filha ao sair da cozinha.

-Mas eu estou de camisola! – ela disse, fazendo menção de se levantar.

-Não tem problema. Fique aí com as bonecas, meu amor.

Hinata atravessou a sala e foi até a porta, ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar o buraco do terceiro olho. Do outro lado ficou meio supresa e meio aliviada por encontrar Sasuke, trazendo uma caixa embrulhada em papel de presente e uma fita amarrada. Respirou antes de abrir a porta, revelando-se a ele, usando um simples short de veludo roxo e uma camiseta branca.

-Olá. – ele cumprimentou.

-Olá. – ela respondeu, ainda segurando a porta, com a expressão meio surpresa.

-Não achou que eu viria? – ele perguntou sorrindo torto.

-Não. – respondeu sinceramente.

-Posso entrar? – perguntou levantando de leve uma das sobrancelhas.

-Ah, sim, claro.

Ela saiu da porta, deixando o caminho livre para que ele entrasse, e ele o fez. Passou os olhos pela sala, encontrando a pequena Kahori ao lado de uma grande mala, com várias bonecas e roupinhas, mas não dando atenção a nenhuma delas. Ela somente olhava para o homem que tinha acabado de entrar, e sua expressão era séria. Nunca os dois tinham se parecido tanto como naquele momento. Hinata ficou quase espantada. Olhavam-se seriamente, analisando os detalhes do rosto e a expressividade do olhar do outro. As feições de Kahori quase não pareciam de uma criança, pois traziam uma seriedade muito grande, que ela herdara, sem nenhuma dúvida, do pai, que conseguia o mesmo efeito quando criança. Então, de maneira completamente inesperada, os dois sorriram.

-Olá Kahori. – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

-Olá! – ela se levantou e andou até ele- Quem é você? Quer dizer, eu sei que você estava no restaurante ontem, mas... Eu ainda não sei seu nome.

Hinata continuava parada, apenas observando-os. Sasuke havia abaixado para ficar na sua altura e deixado o embrulho no chão, enquanto Kahori se dirigia a ele como se o conhecesse. Normalmente ela se referia a adultos por 'senhor' ou 'senhora', e ali estava ela falando com ele de forma bastante informal. Era uma cena bonita, e, ainda absorvida em sua surpresa e admiração, Hinata decidiu que ficaria excluída até o momento em que eles desejassem que ela participasse.

-Meu nome é Sasuke.

-Sasuke. – ela repetiu- É um nome bonito.

Ele sorriu e passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo dela, que não se opôs a esse contato muito mais íntimo com alguém que ela havia acabado de conhecer.

-Trouxe uma coisa pra você. – ele disse, pegando o grande embrulho e o colocando em frente à menina.

Ela viu o enorme embrulho e sorriu, sentando-se no chão, pronta para abri-lo, mas antes que o fizesse, levantou os olhos para a mãe e perguntou:

-Posso abrir, mamãe?

Hinata abriu um sorriso, ante a expectativa e animação da filha. Ela simplesmente adorava receber presentes. Sasuke também olhou para ela, esperando quase tão apreensivo quanto a menina. Hinata não poderia simplesmente dizer não.

-Pode, pode sim.

Ela sorriu e voltou a atenção para o embrulho, assim como Sasuke e a própria Hinata. Kahori desamarrou o laço fita vermelha e rasgou o papel de presente dourado, para encontrar uma linda boneca de porcelana; com os olhos dourados, cabelos loiro-escuros e cacheados, e um vestido de veludo caríssimo azul-marinho. Era a boneca mais linda que Kahori já havia visto.

-Obrigada! – ela disse abraçando a boneca- É a mais linda que eu já vi.

-De nada. Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado.

-Kahori, agradeça direito a ele. – falou Hinata, abaixando ao lado da filha e fazendo-a levantar.

Kahori aproximou-se dele e fez uma pequena mesura.

-Muito obrigada, Sasuke.

Ela ficou um tempo olhando para a boneca, ainda admirada com ela. Tinha muitas bonecas, todas tão caras e tão bem vestidas quanto àquela, mas havia algo mais, que ela não podia compreender inteiramente, em relação àquele homem. De repente ele era alguém que ela achava deveras interessante, alguém que ela queria conhecer.

Sasuke, no momento que olhara e analisara direito aquela menina, perdera-se no encanto que a envolvia. Não era uma criança simpática nem risonha, pelo menos não com quem não conhecia, notou isso no dia anterior, apesar de hoje estar receptiva a ele. Tinha personalidade. Sem dúvida, era possuidora do gene dos Uchiha.

-Eu estava indo brincar de boneca... Você quer vê-las?

-Querida, eu não acho que... – cortou Hinata apreensiva.

-Não, está tudo bem. Pode me mostrar as suas bonecas, Kahori.

-Então vem aqui. – disse ela, pegando a mão dele e o levando até a área da sala que tinha ocupado com a grande mala e as lindas bonecas.

Sasuke a acompanhou e passou as próximas horas aprendendo o nome e o grau de parentesco de cada uma das bonecas, dividiu as travessas de cookies com as duas e se divertiu ao ponto de não perceber a hora passar. Mal notara que o feitiço estava se voltando contra o feiticeiro: queria inicialmente conquistar a admiração da menina não só porque era sua filha, mas também por teimosia já que Hinata escolhera deixá-lo de fora de sua vida; mas o seu coração é que estava sendo conquistado por aquela linda menina com rosto de boneca e olhar sério.

Só notou que já eram mais de onze da noite quando Kahori, exausta pelo dia de passeio e brincadeiras, mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos e bocejava com freqüência.

-Acho que já está na hora de certa mocinha ir dormir. – disse Hinata com doçura, olhando carinhosamente para a filha.

-Mas eu não... – começou a dizer e bocejou- Quero dormir agora mamãe.

-Já passou da hora de você estar na cama. Vamos, eu te levo. – Hinata se levantou do chão e fez menção de pegar a filha no colo.

-Deixa que eu a levo. – disse Sasuke indo até a menina, que ergueu os bracinhos para que ele a pegasse- Onde é o quarto dela?

Ele já se dirigia ao corredor.

-Ela está dormindo comigo. – respondeu Hinata passando a frente dele e guiando-o para o quarto que estavam dividindo.

Nem acenderam a luz, pois a pequenina estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do homem e os olhos estavam cerrados. Sasuke a levou até a cama e a colocou debaixo dos cobertores, o que a fez abrir os olhos e olhar para ele.

-Você vai aparecer mais vezes? – perguntou, olhando-o com os olhinhos cansados.

-Sim. – ele respondeu e sorriu, depositando um pequeno beijo na testa dela, que fechou os olhos.

Ele ia se levantando quando ela falou novamente:

-Você é meu pai, não é, Sasuke?

A pergunta fez com que tanto Sasuke quanto Hinata prendessem a respiração por um momento. Sasuke olhou para Hinata antes de responder, mas sabia que independentemente do que ela deixasse transparecer pelo rosto, iria responder o que queria. Kahori estava perguntando, ele deveria dizer a verdade. A expressão de Hinata se amansou, e ela suspirou. De nada adiantava mentir para ela. Eles estavam achando que seria confusão demais ela descobrir quem era o pai de supetão. Mas ela os surpreendeu com uma atitude impressionantemente madura, e fez a grande pergunta.

-Sim, eu sou.

Ela virou de lado na cama, colocando as pequenas mãos embaixo do travesseiro e, ainda com os olhos fechados, falou:

-Eu sabia que quando você voltasse seria assim...

E caiu num sono leve, entrando no delicioso mundo dos sonhos infantis.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Notas da autora:** Heeeeey! E aí, o que vocês acharam? Gostaram da grande cena SasuHina?? E a descoberta da Kahori? Sejam sinceros, por favor. E mandem reviews, porque eu vivo a base de reviews, não custa nada deixar uma para me incentivar a escrever. Ah, falando nisso, eu já vou adiantando que não posto com tanta freqüência porque estou na faculdade e, gente, vocês não tem noção do quanto eu tenho que ler por dia, aí escrever fica meio complicado, porque quando chega o final do dia a única coisa que eu quero fazer é dormir. Mas suas reviews me deixam animada, então sempre que é possível eu escrevo um pouquinho. Então, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo! Beijinhos pra vocês e **muitas reviews pra mim! xP**


End file.
